


RRFG (or, It’s All Fandom’s Fault)

by wintermute



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets just say it involves our boys, fanfics and fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RRFG (or, It’s All Fandom’s Fault)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the aftermath of the incident involving a certain plagiarist. Kudos to dietpunkfics for hosting the very rant-y, vent-y post of pure hilarity on her LJ and coming up with the name ‘RRFG’ in the madness that ensued, kateri_e for being a sounding board and wanting this to be a fic, and silvertales for bouncing the kinky stuff *grin*.
> 
> Update: the plagiarist who posted stories from xanthelj, taylorgibbs, tejas and webbgirl, which resulted in the foundation of the RRFG, had been kicked off FF.net (yay, please rejoice). For the time being. It only took them, oh, 2 weeks!?
> 
> Unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine. I know this is late, but I was having problems focusing to write the you-know-what.
> 
> Comments and feedbacks are, as always, LOVE! :)

Tony stepped out of the elevator towards the lab, intending to have a quick chat with Abby before starting the workday like he always did. As he got close to the main door though, he could hear a mad dash of muffled giggling under the loud music she had on.

 

 _Well, at least someone’s having a good time on a Monday morning_. Tony was sure that whatever it was that induced the giggles, it had nothing to do with Caff-Pow. He knew that Gibbs wasn’t in yet and Abby usually got her first caffeine booster of the day from Gibbs.

 

“Uh… Whatcha laughing at, Abs?” Tony said with hesitation; scaring Abby when she’s concentrated on something else was never a good idea. He wondered what Abby was reading to make her giggle like that…

 

“Tony!” Abby gasped, quickly closed something on her computer and spun around to face Tony. “Don’t scare me like that!”

 

“I didn’t mean to!” Tony said indignantly. He tried his best to read what was on the screen, and – oh bless his 20/10 eyesight! – he managed to decipher the words 'The Righteous Raging Fangirls' at the top before she closed the window. “What’re you working on anyways?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just some stuff, you know,” Abby had her fingers twirling her pigtails, and Tony just _knew_ that something was hinky. “What can I help you with?”

 

“Can’t a guy just drop by to say hi to his favourite forensic scientist?” Tony tried for his best pouty puppy dog expression, and had the both of them in stitches after failing miserably. Their conversations flowed easily after that, and before long, it was time for Tony to head back up to the bullpen.

 

Since Abby clearly didn’t want to tell him what she was working on, he didn’t press. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to find out for himself.

 

\---

 

Tony never got a chance to google Abby’s little secret obsession that day. In fact, he didn’t get a chance to do much of anything at all, laundry included, for the next three days. They’d caught a case as soon as Gibbs came in, and proceeded to spend the next seventy-two-plus hours chasing some munitions-stealing, money-laundering Naval Lieutenant all over the eastern seaboard. For some reason, Gibbs was a lot grouchier than normal and would’ve literally terrorized all ten states they’d visited if not for Tony running interference.

 

They got back to the Navy Yard shortly after noon on Thursday, and after locking up the scumbag and finally getting some decent food to eat, the team hunkered down to write their report while Gibbs went up to talk to the Director. Ziva and McGee both breathed a sigh of relieve to finally having a Gibbs-free space for the time being. The two junior agents didn’t notice how quiet Tony had gotten since their trip back. They were simply too exhausted to do more than filling out their reports and getting home for some well-deserved rest.

 

Tony on the other hand was just glad he’s sitting down – at a desk and not in a car with Gibbs driving – and didn’t have to deal with another LEO for the next little while. Trying to liaise with local law enforcement with a grouchy Gibbs standing behind you was like telling people, yeah, the man-eating lion behind me was well trained and won’t hurt a fly. And trying to handle a grouchy Gibbs so he wouldn’t actually kill someone was even worse. Never mind that Gibbs was constantly in his personal space whenever he tried to reason with the LEOs about anything. He literally felt like Gibbs was going to eat him alive by the time they were ready to head back to DC – the glares and the stares were borderline feral. Tony shivered at that thought. Part of him was shit-scared out of his mind, but the rest of him was strangely aroused by the feral glint in Gibbs’ eyes.

 

Switching his focus back to the report, Tony struggled to control his runaway-train of thought. He couldn’t afford to think about anything but the report at this point. Not when he was mentally exhausted and couldn’t stop his mind from going places if it started to wonder. Tony was the first to finish his report, thanks to his need to concentrate, but since Gibbs wasn’t back yet, he decided to get started on the paperwork.

 

Gibbs came down the stairs as Ziva and McGee tossed their printed reports onto his desk. “Y’all done?”

 

“Yes, Boss,” “Yes, Gibbs,” the pair answered in unison.

 

“Good. Go home. The Director gave us tomorrow off,” Gibbs waved his hand, shooing his agents away as he headed for his desk.

 

“Thanks Boss. Later Boss,” the junior agents called out as they made a mad dash towards the elevator.

 

“DiNozzo!”

 

“Yeah, Boss?” Tony looked up from his paperwork with a dazed expression on his face.

 

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “Go, before I change my mind.”

 

“I’m almost done… on it, Boss,” Tony was about to argue but saw no point in doing so. Instead, he packed up silently. He was tired, and he could really use a nice, hot shower right about now.

 

“Oh, and dinner’s at 1900. Remember the beer this time!” Gibbs reminded him. March Madness was a week away and OSU was leading their division. Cowboy-steak, beer and the game would be just perfect for a day like today.

 

\---

 

The plan was to get home, take a nice long shower and hit the sack until he needed to drag his ass to Gibbs’. Well, there was something to be said about best-laid plans.

 

Tony got out of the shower as it started to get cold, but he wasn’t sleepy anymore. Tired, yes, but he knew that he was too wired to fall asleep. Then he remembered that thing Abby was trying to hide from him a few days ago. He had all but forgotten about it until now. Still curious, he pulled out his laptop and called up the browser.

 

“Let’s see what _you_ were up to, Missy!” Tony muttered to himself. He totally had the right to feel shocked and hurt – Abby was his best friend! Best friends didn’t keep secrets!

 

Google spit out half-a-million hits, but the first one seemed right: ‘The Righteous Raging Fangirls – an LJ comm for Deep Six fans’. _So Abby was a fan of McBestseller’s book – big surprise there_ , Tony thought to himself. He’d read it – in secret of course – when it came out and McGee gave everyone a signed copy. He would hate to ever admit it openly, but Timmy really could write a good story.

 

Without thinking, Tony clicked on the link to the site.

 

The first thing he saw when the page had finished loading, was Deep Six’s cover, blown up with some fancy artwork that he suspected to be Abby’s handiwork. It made for an impressive banner.

 

“The Righteous Raging Fangirls, a Deep Six community dedicated to Tibbs/Tommy. Huh. Guess we _are_ popular,” Tony quirked an eyebrow. He knew McGee had a huge following; the younger agent’s experiences in the field translated directly into details that made the book exciting to read. He had known about the websites dedicated to the book, but he never knew that the characters had fan websites too. He couldn’t help but grin slightly at the mention of Tibbs and Tommy – they were based on Gibbs and him after all, and that was doing nice things to his ego!

 

He scrolled down the front page, curious to see what the ‘Fangirls’ were saying about Tibbs and Tommy. A few of the posts contained questions about the characters, author info, speculations for the next book, etc.

 

“ForensicGoth, that’s gotta be Abs. AcctingLivi… that wouldn’t happen to be Olivia from Accounting would it? And Cynth4Tommy… oh god that’s Jenny’s secretary!” Tony continued to read the page, recognizing co-workers by their usernames. “AgntDonnyD… DonnyD… that is Donovan!”

 

So apparently, his co-workers were big fans of fictionalized versions of him and his boss. _Great_ , Tony mused. _We have our own little fan club at work_.

 

After reading a couple of very informative articles about this so call ‘fandom’, Tony noticed that some of the entries had been tagged ‘fics’. Curiosity might kill the cat, but cats had nine lives, so Tony went ahead and clicked on one of the ‘fics’ entries.

 

“Fic name: Smoke Screen, author: KinkyKate – I wonder who this is,” Tony frowned, but read on. “Genre: slash – what the hell is slash anyways? Rating: NC-17 – wow, really?”

 

Tony skipped down to the main text:

 

 _Tibbs found Tommy in the men’s room; he was visibly shaking. Tibbs knew something was up – the young agent had left the bullpen hastily after receiving an email. “You all right?” Tibbs asked, gently put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder._

 _Tommy jerked away from his touch, then looked sheepishly at Tibbs. “Sorry, I… I was just surprised.”_

 _“Hey! What did I say about apologizing?” Tibbs quirked an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”_

 _“Nothing,” Tommy averted his eyes, but he could feel Tibbs’ questioning glare. “It was nothing.”_

 _“And ‘nothing’ had you shaking like this?” Tibbs scoffed at Tommy’s attempt at deflecting his question. “Spill, or I’m benching you. I can’t afford to have one of mine lose focus on the job.”_

 _Tommy’s expression turned grim. He seemed to be having an internal argument, and then he spoke. “I received an email.”_

 _“And?”_

 _“I don’t know who sent it, but it had a picture of me,” Tommy pulled out his PDA, and pulled up the email. “At a club, with…”_

 _And then Tibbs understood why the younger man was so shaken. All the email said was: “I know your secret, and it’s not him”. The first attached picture showed Tommy on the dance floor of a busy nightclub, and the person he was grinding his ass against… well, it wasn’t Lisa, his supposed girlfriend, nor was it female. The other guy was tall, almost as tall as Tommy, well toned, with salt-and-pepper hair – and looked almost like Tibbs. The second picture seemed to be taken from across the street to an unfamiliar apartment, where Tommy could be seen having sex with the guy._

 _“I… he…” Tommy’s shoulder slumped. He tried to say something – anything, but no words came out. Shit._

 _Tommy waited in silence for Tibbs to do whatever it was he’d do – probably fire him, knowing Tibbs. He’d screwed up, big time._

 _“We need to talk,” Tibbs finally spoke after a long silence, his voice dropping an octave. “But not here.”_

 _He dragged Tommy by the lapel of his suit jacket, and hauled him out the door. The bullpen was quiet, as was the rest of the building, since it’s well past 1900. They walked past the bullpen and up the stairs, arriving at the Director’s office. Everyone’d left for the day, including the Director, so Tommy was a bit puzzled, aside from the fear he currently felt, at their current locale._

 _“Stand right there and don’t move,” Tibbs ordered, and proceeded to pull out his lock-picking kit. It didn’t take long for him to find his way into the Director’s office. Tibbs turned around to find a completely terrified Tommy gawking at him. “Come on.” Tibbs grabbed Tommy again and pulled him into the vacant office._

Tony gulped unconsciously, and his eyes widened in shock as he continued reading.

 _As soon as the door closed, Tommy found himself pressed up against the door by the solid, heavy body of Tibbs, his ear in dangerous proximity to Tibbs’ lips and hot moist breath._

 _“I think I know what your secret is, Tommy,” Tibbs whispered into the ear that was rapidly turning a bright shade of pink. “And do you honestly think you’ll get satisfaction from a cheap knock-off of the real thing?” Tibbs let loose a gravelly chuckle, and felt the body between him and the door shiver at the sound. He grinned._

 _He eyed the smooth flesh just below the perfectly shaped ear, wetted his lips unconsciously, and then began to nibble lightly at that small patch of skin._

 _“Hmm…” Tommy bit down on his lips, but a small moan managed to escape between them. Tibbs took the sound as an open invitation, and leaned in to kiss the younger agent. The kiss was hot and heavy, and it was messing with Tommy’s ability to think. He shut his eyes and obediently parted his lips, allowing Tibbs to explore every inch of him._

 _After what seemed like forever, Tommy felt Tibbs’ lips and hands leaving, and he keened softly at their absence._

 _“Shh… Just getting something out of the way,” Tibbs whispered reassuringly. He quickly unbuckled both their belts and got the pants and boxers out of the way. They both breathed a sigh of pleasure and satisfaction as their erections brushed against each other._

 

Tony couldn’t stop reading and his own pants were getting tighter and more uncomfortable. His concentration was broken by the loud beep of his phone. He jolted out of his reverie and let out heavily a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He checked his phone, cleared the irrelevant messages and quickly got himself ready to go to Gibbs’.

 

And for the first time in his life he was not looking forward to spending time with the man he’d been lusting after since he started at NCIS.

 

\---

 

 _I should’ve at least tried to sleep_. Tony’s thoughts drifted again as he drove on autopilot to Gibbs’ place, his task to pick up beer completely forgotten.

 

His mind kept playing back the scenes he’d read on the ‘Righteous Raging Fangirls’ page and all sorts of scenarios that could happen next were swarming in his head. He couldn’t stop splicing that story with the various fantasies he’d came up with over past few years, all of which involved the former Marine.

 

Tony parked outside of Gibbs’ house, shut off the engine and walked up to the door. He stood in front of the door, and briefly considered going back to his car and calling Gibbs to cancel. There was no way he would survive an entire evening with Gibbs without having a heart attack due to accelerated heart rate, spontaneous combust by blushing, or doing something incredibly stupid – like forcing Gibbs into a corner and kiss him to within an inch of his life. But then he remembered that Gibbs knew he didn’t have anything planned, and it’d be lame to say something had just come up. He didn’t even bother consider using the ‘I’m sick’ excuse because he knew the older man would show up at his door in 5 minutes flat, which would definitely make the situation worse. So he stood there, unsure of what to do.

 

The door opened just as he was turning around, and Gibbs’ growl rang out from the door. “What’re you doing standing there, DiNozzo? Door’s open ya know?”

 

“Uh, on it, Boss,” Tony gulped as he followed Gibbs into the house. He’s so dead.

 

“Where’s the beer?” Gibbs tossed behind him, trotting into the kitchen to grab the steaks.

 

“Beer?” Tony stared after Gibbs’ retreating back.

 

“Yeah, DiNozzo, you were supposed to be picking up the beers,” Gibbs growled. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

 

“Uh…”

 

Shit, shit, shit! He knew he forgot something! Tony mentally headslapped himself.

 

“Jesus, DiNozzo, what’s the matter with you?” Gibbs poked his head out from the kitchen. It was unlike Tony to forget something like this if he had a reminder. “You okay?”

 

“I’m sorry, Boss…” Tony started, but Gibbs cut him off.

 

“Yeah, I know, long week. No need to apologize,” Gibbs gave him a deep look. There was no heat in Gibbs’ voice, just something else that sounded a bit like concern. “C’mon, I might still have a couple of bottles. If not, there’s always bourbon.”

 

Tony’s shoulder slumped. He didn’t like disappointing Gibbs.

 

“Hey! It’s ok!” Gibbs cuffed Tony lightly on the head as he walked past with the steaks and two glasses. “I know I’ve been hard on you this week, but you did good.”

 

“Thanks Boss,” Tony winced. “Won’t happen again.”

 

“Uh huh,” Gibbs nodded. “Medium rare?”

 

“Please,” Tony breathed a sigh of relieve when Gibbs turned his attention to the steaks.

 

The steak was deliciously juicy – Gibbs had grilled it just right to give it a nice smoky flavour – but Tony was only half tasting it. He tried to direct his attention to the game that was on TV, but his senses decided to become acutely aware of the former Marine sitting beside him.

 

He could feel the body heat emanating from Gibbs, along with his Old-Spice-and-sawdust scent. Gibbs was watching the game intently, smirking and cursing as the game progressed. Tony couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to have Gibbs’ attention focused solely on him?

 

Gibbs spared a quick look at Tony as the game entered half time. There was something clearly bothering the younger man, and he couldn’t figure out what it would be. He’d seemed fine the last few days they were on the case. Gibbs knew that he’d been much more abrasive lately, partly due to the lack of sleep, and Tony had had to work extra hard in keeping the peace between NCIS agents and local law enforcement. He wished there was a good way to show Tony his appreciation for putting up with him.

 

“Hey, Tony, ya alright? You’ve been really quiet tonight,” Gibbs asked with concern, one hand settling on Tony’s shoulder, rubbing absentmindedly. It was unlike Tony to be so quiet – usually by this time of the night he’d be making lots of comments about the various foul calls and spouting movie references.

 

“What?” Tony jumped at Gibbs’ touch, his brain still stuck on one particularly sultry fantasy of Gibbs hand fucking him, and he let out a small, needy whimper when Gibbs’ fingers slid down his arm.

 

If this were any other time, Gibbs might not have noticed it. But at the moment, his attention was completely focused on the younger man, and that tiny, barely audible whimper sounded…

 

Gibbs smirked.

 

He knew just how to show Tony his appreciation for everything Tony did for him.

 

So he leaned over towards Tony, his hand back on the younger man’s shoulder, massaging lightly, feeling the small shivers that shot through Tony.

 

“Boss?” Tony tried, his voice straining, but his brain refused to cooperate.

 

“Yeah, DiNozzo?” Gibbs’ voice dropped to a growl, his eyes searching for Tony’s, locking it into a trance.

 

Tony gulped.

 

“You know, Tony, sometimes I think I don’t tell you often enough-” Gibbs continued in the gravelly voice that had Tony Jr. standing to attention immediately, “-how much I appreciate your… hard work.” He emphasized the last two words, his eyes doing a slow sweep down to Tony’s bulging groin.

 

Oh God. Ohgodohgodohgod.

 

“I think, I need to show you just how appreciative I am of everything you do for me,” Gibbs leaned closer. They could feel each other’s breath and body heat; could see each other’s pupil, fully blown. A small curl played at Gibbs’ lips as he reached his other hand downward.

 

Gibbs’ fingers had to be the Devil’s digits. They danced teasingly on the buckle of Tony’s belt, brushing intentionally past the hardening flesh that was hidden underneath the clothing. Tony bit his lips, desperately trying to contain the moans that were spilling out of his mouth.

 

“So, what were you thinking just now? Hm, Tony?” Gibbs leaned in closer, his lips barely ghosting Tony’s earlobe. Gibbs’ voice was messing with Tony’s ability to concentration, sending unstoppable tremors down his spine.

 

“You…” Tony threw his head back, his eyes closed. He almost didn’t recognize his own voice, so needy and on edge. “I… thinking ‘bout you… fucking me.”

 

“Is that so?” Gibbs’ voice sounded like the top shelf bourbon he drank – spicy, smooth, and currently burning a hole through Tony’s will power.

 

“…with your fingers.”

 

Oh, really? Gibbs grinned. “You surprise me, ya know that?” lips darting out, a quick sweep over the lobe. “I might just have to honour that request.”

 

With that, Gibbs bit down lightly over the small patch of flesh just below Tony’s ear, satisfied when he heard a gasp that was close to a scream. He repositioned himself between the couch and the coffee table; his knees protested slightly as he knelt on the floor, but he ignored them. Instead, he wedged himself between Tony’s already spread legs, and let his hands wonder up and under Tony’s shirt. By now, Tony was a whimpering mess that all but melted into a puddle on the couch, coherent thought left about the same time Gibbs’ lips and nose nuzzled against his bulging erection.

 

“Hips up, DiNozzo,” Gibbs demanded, pulling down Tony’s pants and boxers in one go when the younger man obeyed. Tony’s hard cock sprang out from its soft enclosures, the friction making Tony cry out in pleasure.

 

Gibbs had to stop for a moment to admire the length and girth of Tony’s cock. Pre-cum was leaking from the slit, making the head gleam in the dim light of the TV that was still playing. He gave the head a quick lick and reveled in the salty, slightly bitter taste that was pure Tony. It was everything he thought it would be, and more. Gibbs got down to work on the swollen flesh before him, licking and sucking, drawing a litany of moans and gasps from the younger man.

 

Tony bucked, his breath stuttering, as Gibbs licked a path up from behind his balls, all the way up the underside of his dick. He’d had lovers who enjoyed giving head, but none quite as skilled or as cock-crazy as the silver-haired man who was literally burying his face into Tony’s groin, taking him deep.

 

Gibbs released Tony as his cock started to pulse; he wasn’t finished yet. He pulled Tony by his hips further down to get better access, and used the tip of his tongue to graze the sensitive skin behind Tony’s balls.

 

“Gibbs!!!” Tony yelled out, his eyes snapped open to look down at the older man, but had to shut it again because the way Gibbs looked, all flushed and eager, was…

 

Gibbs’ hands were pinning Tony at the hips, his thumbs massaging the creases between the abdomen and the thighs. He licked his way to Tony’s tight hole, tongue massaging the surrounding muscle, coaxing it to loosen.

 

Tony’s lashes were fluttering at the sensation Gibbs was wreaking on his body, and he cried out an incoherent scream as a spit-wet finger penetrated the tight ring of muscles, hitting his prostate after a few strokes. Gibbs’ mouth was back on Tony’s hard erection, sucking hard and swallowing as the younger man exploded in ecstasy.

 

It took Tony a long while to come down from the lofty heights of the most intense orgasm that Tony hadn’t experienced in a very long time. When he did, he slipped down to lie on the couch, drew the older man up to lie next to him and kissed those swollen lips, tasting himself on them.

 

“You definitely don’t show your appreciation for me enough, Boss,” Tony whispered after finally recovering his voice, all the while nipping lazily at Gibbs’ lips and stubbled jaw line.

 

“Give me a few hours rest and I’ll show you just how much more I appreciate you in the morning,” Gibbs grinned madly. “That’s a promise.”

 

\---

 

Later that night, Tony’s phone beeped as the new lovers cuddled in bed, sleeping soundly. A new email was delivered to Tony from none other than ‘ForensicGoth’ and all it said on the subject line was: “I know your secret”.

 


End file.
